the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Kenneth Thomas
Kenneth Thomas (7 July, 1945 - 10 March, 1980) was an English half-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1956 to June 1963. He was born in Barnes, London Borough of Richmond, Great Britain, and was the son of Richard and Mary Thomas. He married a muggle woman called Connie in 1979, and they had one child together, Dean Thomas. Shortly after their only son's birth, Kenneth was reported missing to muggle authorities, when he was really killed by dark wizards in Southgate, London Borough of Enfield, in the North of London. Biography Early life (1940s) Kenneth Thomas was born on 7 July, 1945, to Richard and Mary Thomas in Southgate, London Borough of Enfield, in the North of London. His father was a muggle and had been a member of the Navy. His mother was a witch. Southgate was originally the South Gate of Enfield Chase, the King's hunting grounds. This is reflected in the street names Chase Road (which leads due north from the station to Oakwood, and was formerly the avenue into the Chase) and Chase Side. There is a blue plaque on a building on the site of the south gate. A little further to the south was another small medieval settlement called South Street which had grown up around a village green; by 1829 the two settlements had merged and the village green became today's Southgate Green. Hogwarts years (1950s) He received his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1956. That same summer, he visited Diagon Alley, located in London, and purchased a wand made of cherry and dragon heartstring from Ollivander's Wand Shop. On 1 September, 1956, he boarded the train for Hogwarts at King's Cross Station and was sorted into Gryffindor House that same night. He shared a dormitory with the Prewett twins, Fabian and Gideon. In his second year of school, Kenneth decided to join the Hogwarts Gobstones Club. The Hogwarts Gobstones Club was a recreational club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for students interested in playing Gobstones. It was distinct from the Hogwarts Gobstones Team, which presumably played the game on a competitive level. Later life (1960s-1980) Kenneth Thomas left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in June of 1963. Following his graduation he became an employee of Slug & Jiggers Apothecary while he searched for other employment. It is unclear what other work he did during this time, and it was suspected that he was undercover. He married a muggle woman called Connie in 1979, and they had one child together, Dean Thomas. Shortly after their only son's birth, Kenneth was reported missing to muggle authorities, when he was really killed by dark wizards in Southgate, London Borough of Enfield, in the North of London. Etymology Kenneth is an English given name. The name is an Anglicised form of two entirely different Gaelic personal names: Cainnech and Cináed. The name can mean "handsome" or "fire-born". Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:Gryffindors Category:Thomas family Category:Cherry wand Category:Gobstones Club Category:English individuals Category:Individuals from Middlesex Category:Death by killing curse Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Married individuals Category:Half-bloods Category:Order supporters Category:Cashiers Category:Slug & Jigger's Employees